bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dokienma Verdammten
Dokienma''' Verdammten (''ヴるだむて'ドぬ キ閻魔, Damned Demon's Heart), is the founder and current Oberherr of the Letztl Verdades. In his past he served the Vandenreich both before, and under, Juha Bach as the Stern Ritter "I," the Information. He also serves the same letter in his own organization: The Letzt Verdades His skills make him a formidable opponent, in spite of the fact that he prefers silence. He believes in keeping things quiet, only making a scene when neccessary. Appearance Dokienma Verdammten wears a customized version of the traditional Stern Ritter uniform. Instead of the traditional white, it's black, and the jacket reaches his knees, only slightly above his black boots. There is a crimson Christian Cross on his jacket, where the silver buttons are. He also wears a cloak over his right arm that he generally takes it off only when he's serious in a battle, as a trump card, letting the opponent believe he only has one arm until that point. His glasses frames are made of reishi-enhanced steel, which tints his glasses to always be shining, so as to hide his eyes, and by extention, his emotions from his foes. He is surprisingly toned, in spite of how skinny he looks. This is made even more apparent by the pale skin and raven hair. His hair goes down to his shoulders, and his bangs fall directly beside his glasses. His height allows him to intimidate others at times, even though he prefers to look "friendly." When he takes off his glasses, his eyes are revealed to be of a powerful, piercing, pale blue appearance. This allows him to unsettle others, be it in combat, or in making a deal. Personality Dokienma Verdammten is a man who many would call distant, cold-hearted, evil, and many other unseemley words. This is an easy mistake to make upon first appearances, with his nearly emotionless actions and excellent business tactics. However, if one manages to know him well, they'll find a man who still believes in future potential, and an idealist. Not a day goes by that Dokienma does not think about the family he's lost, and renews his vow to create a better world. Within the Letztl Verdades, his facade drops, and he becomes a leader, fueled with passion. Giving firey speeches about the future that the Letztl Verdades will bring about. In spite of all of his passion, he still somehow maintains a hint of icy solitude. He has consistantly doubted the possibility of such a world, but every time he remembers his family, slaughtered by Shinigami, and the Vandenreich, patching through an order to execute a family of Quincy, his resolve strengthens. He has consistantly worked towards a similar version of the new world he envisions within the Letztl Verdades, resulting in a kind of bizarre kinship between the members. Shinigami who encounter the Letztl Verdades during their larger meetings may very well see a Shinigami having a drink with an Arrancar and a Fullbringer, while a Vaizard comedian is on the stage. Moments like these are the kind of world Dokienma strives for, peace between races. Dokienma's principle is so strong throughout the organization that when one sub-organization is in a fight, the others may very well join in. Dokienma is proud of what his work has accomplished already. History Under Construction, and thus, susceptible to change. Origins Dokienma Verdammten was a bright young Echt Quincy under the tutelage of his parents in both the academic world, as well as the Quincy arts. He had a happy life, until his 7th birthday. That's when the Shinigami came. They murdered his parents, and failed to notice him. He lived on for three weeks, living in sorrow, until one day a mysterious man appeared, who called himself a Quincy King. He offered a chance to increase his Quincy powers, and a chance at vengeance. Dokienma did not hesitate. He quickly, and successfully, completed the Vandenreich training program and quickly rose through the ranks. His thirst for knowledge in combination with his power and skill eventually caused the king to decide to promote him to the Stern Ritter, and granted him the letter "I," the Information. The Vandenreich '' For several years, Dokienma assisted the Vandenreich in all of their indevors while performing his own research, killing hollows and finding pureblooded Quincies to join the Vandenreich. He had constant clashes with a powerful Shinigami known as Touken Kuchikukan, and it developed into a sort of rivalry, even a bizarre form of friendship, especially considering how he was no longer a part of the Gotei 13 for unknown reasons. Reign of Juha Bach '' ''Once Juha Bach was freed, he immediately took over the Vandenreich, and brought great things with him. However, he did not attack the Soul Society immediately, much to his suboordinates surprise. Instead he did his best to expand the Vandenreich, and make them stronger. After several years of collecting powerful Quincy, Dokienma encountered an Echt family that refused. When the order came through from Juha Bach to exterminate them, Dokienma decided there and then that he would not see other Echt Quincies dead due to a monstrous organization. He took the family and went into hiding, effectively defecting from Juha Bach. Foundations of the Letztl Verdades Dokienma Seinaru, as he was known back then, was still in hiding, working out a way to create an organization where all Quincy would be protected. The Echt family lived with him, relying on him to protect them should the Vandenreich appear again. They did arrive again, in force. Dokienma was overwhelmed, when he saw Touken's gauntlets smash into the enemies. Dokienma stood up once again and continued his fight. At the end of that bloody conflict, Dokienma realized that he was trueley an outcast from the holy Quincies, and he had been saved by a Shinigami, who had risked his life to save them. At that moment, Dokienma had an epiphany - Any race has honor, and should deserve a chance to exsist. After those realizations, he renamed himself, casting away his old surname of Seinaru. From then on, he would be known as Dokienma Verdammten, using the German word for "damned." He thought about this for a long time, eventually deciding to create an organization that would protect any species that he deemed capable of good. He offered Touken the role of second-in-command. Touken accepted. Rise to Power With his new organization, Dokienma quickly started gaining recruits, ranging from Fullbringers to Vaizards. At the same time, he founded Gammacorp in Tokyo. In a few short months, he had a full company. He was asking for any daten on Soul Society, when one courageous shinigami spoke up, about the Bounts. Dokienma was intrigued, and had the Shinigami tell him everything about their creation, and the Bount incident. Dokienma was not seen for days after that, working deep inside his company. After three years, he had done it. The Bount Race was reborn, with some improvements, such as the ability to copulate. Dokienma quickly named several of the strongest Behelshaber, his personal bount generals. The only ones above them were he, himself, and Touken. Eventually the organization started to grow as large as Vandenreich, or Soul Society. Dokienma at this point, decided that the army would be split into suborganizations. The very first organizations in exsistance, were the 14th Division, and JUDGEMNT. The Arrancar Revalation ''Under Construction The Shinigami Incident Under Construction Dark Words After the Shinigami incident, Dokienma started learning Shinigami powers in order to make use of them. As time went on, his Zanpakuto slowly shifted as it formed, until one night he found himself in his inner world. He saw a man that reminded him instantly of Yhwach, as well as a woman dressed in black. He inquired as to who the woman was, and upon hearing that she was his Zanpakuto, he immediately started listening. She told him of how the Soul Society would never accept Dokienma's ideals, how nobody would unless the balance was destroyed and rebuild. Thinking that her points were valid, Dokienma agreed to start a war of change. Plot Vorbote von Krieg arc: ''Under construction'' War of Change arc: ''Under construction'' Verrat an der Seele arc: ''Under construction'' Current Powers and Abilities Refined Hand to hand Combatant: Dokienma has undergone many different types of training. He is a master of several martial arts, namely Tae Kwon Do, Hapkido, Karate, Muay Thai, and the standard Vandenreich Jujutsu. Ever since he gained his Shinigami powers, he has also been learning traditional Hakuda, and can use it smoothley in conjuncton with his Martial Arts. Although he prefers sword fighting, he's not adverse to utilizing the kicks and elbows he learned in his other styles to his advantage. Shunpo Practicioner: ' After the Shinigami incident, Dokienma trained his Shinigami powers in order to improve them and to make use of his new reitsu and reirokyu. Shunpo is, not his best Shinigami technique, but he is proficient enough to outspeed most non-captain class enemies. He still trains his Shunpo, even though he prides himself on his Hirenkyaku. '''Expert Marksman: '''Due to his many years of Vandenreich Training, Dokienma Verdammten is far more familiar with the Quincy side of his powers. This includes marksmanship, which is an area in which he excels. He has been known to be capable of hitting hollows accurately from as far as 2 km. 'Swordsmanship Specialist: Dokienma's preferred form of combat is swordfighting, as such, he has dedicated much time and energy towards mastering his techniques. He studies every piece of daten he can get on Zanjutsu to improve himself. : '- Sōtaiyō Practicioner': Dokienma's swordsmanship skills are generally limited to single-handed combat, so that he can utilize his spirit weapon in his other hand. However, in the rare occurance that he can't use his spirit weapon, he's been known to utilize a Seele Schneider to dual wield. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Spiritual Energy: Reishi Absorbtion/Manipulation - The base of all Quincy powers, Dokienma can easily pull any form of spiritual energy from the surrounding area to power his techniques. In spite of his standardized training, Dokienma continues to work on it, becoming more dangerous. Whereas most Quincy are satisfied with their basic abilities and training, occasionally even slacking. Dokienma, however, continues to train his skills as a Quincy, in the hopes of becoming a worthy leader. In situations where there is not much Reishi easily available, he can draw from his own Shinigami-enhanced Reirokyu, and even his own reitsu, allowing him to fight in situations where an average Quincy would be defenseless. : '- Heiliges Feuer - '''A Quincy technique where the user gathers a reishi around them and ignites it, it can be used as a source of Reishi in bad situations. This fire is intense enough to burn even the rocks and sand of Hueco Mundo. Dokienma also uses it as a method of escape in some instances, using it as a distraction. : ' - Heilig Pfiel''' (Holy Arrow) - An arrow that is standard to all Quincys. Formed by making Reishi into the form of an Arrow, Heilig Pfiel can completely eradicate the soul of an enemy it kills. ::: - The Information - Arguably Dokienma's most dangerous technique, he fires a Heilg Pfiel with a string attached. However, instead of dissapating on impact, it sticks to the enemy, and using the string, he can absorb information through it, literally stealing their knowledge. Unless the opponent acts quickly and cuts the string, they may even forget their own identity. Unfortunately this comes at a price. If Dokienma absorbs too much data at once, his mind may begin to break down. ::: '- Bohren '(Drill) - A variation on the Heilig Pfiel technique that involves reshaping the arrow and forcing a spin to it. The resulting attack is devastating, and will even drill through Espada-level Hierro. ::: - Klavier (Piano) - Dokienma's preferred method of fighting from a distance. Firing a barrage of arrows single handedly, he can keep enemies at a distance and rapidly kill low-level enemies. ::: - Heiligen Urtail (Holy Judgement) - A powerful arrow that requires a period of charging to use. It can cause extreme damage at a close range, or Dokienma can cause it to split into a full rain of arrows, that can cover the sky. ' - Hirenkyaku '(Flying God Step) - A basic Quincy technique where the user creates a platform of Reishi under his feet and uses it to transport at high speeds. This leaves behind an afterimage. Dokienma is skilled enough to utilize this skill iin conjunction with Shunpo to effectively double his speed.' ' : '- Ransotengai' (Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit) - An advanced Quincy technique in which the user utilizes strings of Reishi to move their body. This is generally used to allw them to keep fighting past human levels. Dokienma also utilizes this technique as a base for the Bahn der Klingen. ' - Bahn Der Klingen' (Web of Blades) - A technique only recently created by Dokienma, the Bahn Der Klingen is another instance of manipulating the Ransotengai technique. Although Dokienma is already quite skilled with it, he still limits his uses of it to desperate situations and training, due to his mission to remove the imperfections from it. The technique involves utilizing reishi strings to manuver various weapons, usually Seele Schneiders. This technique is quite useful, albeit taxing on the mind, due to the sheer amount of concentration needed to keep both the strings and the Quincy weapons active. Dokienma considers this technique only 50% complete, and will not be satisfied until he can use it at it's maximum potential in the heat of battle. He can currently use up to 4 in battle, up to 8 when training and meditating. Blut (Blood) - A technique that many Quincy share. Blut involves redirecting the way Reishi flows through their blood channels to increase offensive or defensive capabilities. However, only one form of Blut can be active at once. : '- Blut Vene' (Blood Vein) - One of the two forms of Blut, Blut Vene increases the body's durability to unnatural levels. Although slower and weaker while using this form of blut rather than the alternative, the durability is nearly impossible to breach if the said Quincy is keeping it actiivated. It can even allow Quincies to snap their bones back into place. : '- Blut Arterie' (Blood Artery) - The alternate form of Blut, Blut Arterie focuses on the offensive capabilities by increasing speed and attack power to great levels. This comes at the downside, however, of having regular endurance, and regular durability. Genius'' ''Intellect'' ''- '''Dokienma Verdammten has high intellect. He's also proven capable of winning followers via logic. This knowledge also allowed his research to culminate in the ressurection of the Bount race, but with improvements that allow them to multiply. His intellect is such that he took a company he founded to the top in a few months. '''Kido Expert Ginto Expert : '-Silberhölle '(Silver Hell) - A Ginto technique where the user pins the target down by impaling their limbs with silver spikes. The incantation is "With this sacrifice of power, I call upon the Lord, and beg of him to smite my foe to the ground, where he belongeth." : '-Himmelssterben ''' (Heavenly Death)'' - A Ginto technique where the target is entrapped in a silver coffin, and silver swords rammed through. This technique requires absolute concentration. The incantation is as follows: "Lord on high, hear my prayer and accept this sacrifice, bring the final judgement upon my foe." Kirchenlied Practitioner - 'Dokienma has recently started studying the far more advanced, modern Quincy spells, and is proficient at several spells, but is not yet capable of the absolute strongest techniques, : '-Todträger (Deathbringer) - A Kirchenleid technique where the user summons a spear of reishi with intense piercing power, capable of even piercing advanced defences. Although this technique can be lethal to opponents with far greater power than one's own, it can easily be dodged. :-'Erlösung Feld '(Redemption Field) - A useful technique in which the user creates a field around them in the shape of a five pointed cross. Any enemy that sets foot in the area will immediately be repelled with extreme prejudice. Modified Hollow Powers - Dokienma, being a natural learner, has taken it upon himself to study the techniques of the Arrancar race. He does this via training, and observing, in his Resurreccions. These studies have enabled him to utilize two Hollow powers without transforming, albeit by modifying them to fit his natural abilities. : -'Gereinigt Bala' (Purified Bullet) - A basic technique where he charges reitsu into his fist, and punches, resulting in a small, weak, blast. Although it is far inferior to the Cero, it can be fired off far more quickly. : -'Gereinigt Hierro' (Purified Iron Skin) - A defensive technique in which Dokienma hardens his reitsu to his skin, making it far more difficult to cut. It took him a long time to master this technique, but he can use it in combination with Blut Vene to make him far more durable, or with Blut Arterie in order to make him more well rounded. Quincy: Volkanstig Deus Veritat '(''God's Truth) - The Volkanstig of Dokienma Verdammten, like all other Volkanstigs, allows him to surpass other spritual beings with relative ease due to it's efficiency. Taking all of the strengths of the Letztl Stil technique, and removing the weaknesses. When this form is released, chaotic crimson reishi mixes with blue reishi in a storm of chaos that reaches it's pinnacle by eveloping Dokienma in a crimson cross with a blue Quincy Cross in the middle of it. Once the energy dissapates, his form is revealed. While this form is active, Dokienma's glasses shine crimson, and crimson fangs adorn his teeth. There are also crimson dragon wings that more resemble flames emerging from his back. His jacket is now left wide open, with a chestplate underneath it bearing the Quincy cross. A belt connects this to an armored shoulderpad, which is similar in design to the Bankai Captuing device. A wrap appears around his waist, bearing the crimson cross. This gives him a look that would intimidate any bystanders. : '- Immense Reitsu - ' : '- Complete Reishi Dominance -': The primary power of Vollstandig is to amplify a Quincy's natural powers over Reishi to the maximum limit. This makes a Quincy who is uilizing Vollstandig nearly incapable of being defeated, even by the strongest of foes. : '- Enhanced Hirenkyaku - '''When in Volkanstig, Dokienma can move around much faster, allowing him to outspeed his opponents for the most part. :: '- Enhanced Heilig Pfiel - Dokienma's arrows become far more lethal when Volkanstig is active, due to the amount of Reishi that can be placed into them, allowing to be used to even more lethal effect than beforre. :: - Sklaverai ''(Slavery) - A method of utilizing the basic Quincy power of using Reishi to it's most basic level, while at the same time it's strongest use: enslaving it. Upon the usage of this Technique, the target of Dokienma's Sklaverai will be ripped apart, particle by particle, and absorbed. This results in Dokienma usually taking on one to several aspects of the victim, as well as access to all of the powers. This technique can also be used to heal himself by patching the victim's reishi into the wound. ::: '- Opferflammen''' (Sacrificial Flames) - ''A variant on Sklaverai, where instead of absorbing those broken apart, they instead flow into his wings, making them appear to burn even hotter. As long as there is reishi being fed into it, Dokienma becomes far stronger and faster. In spite of it's efficiency, he does not look upon the technique favorably, considering it a horrible way for one to die, and as such, uses it very rarely. :: ' - Reiatsu Überlastung''' (Reiatsu Overload) - The final resort for Dokienma Verdammten in his Volkanstig. If he is pushed to his absolute limits, he will begin to absorb any and all reishi in the area, and transform his own reitsu into reishi as well. He pulls back his bow, and prepares to fire as the energy forms an arrow that appears obsidian, due to the sheer amount of reishi. Once he releases it, he is forced to let his Quincy cross cool from temperatures that would be unhandleable outside of Volkanstig. The destructive power it releases can be compared to Lanza del Ramplago and Jakuho Raikoben. ::'- Enhanced Blut -' A side affect of the Volkanstig, due to the nature of it, he absorbs more Reishi than before, and as such, channels more reishi through his bloodstreams subconciously. The result is a far superior form of Blut, nearly doubling it's power. Equipment Sanrei Glove Kaiser von Schatten '(''Emperor of Shadows) - A recently developed weapon of Dokienma's, a modified Desert Eagle that fires powerful Ginto, modified for aerodynamic excellence. The resulting shots are stronger than standard Heilig Pfiels, and is somewhat faster. However, he has limited ammunition that results in him waiting before using it, hoping to kill the enemy in one shot. 'Seele Schneider '(魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): Dokienma's preferred combat tool in general, the Seele Schneider appears as a silver handle with a hook at the bottom. Although it's traditionally an arrow, Dokienma preffers to use it for sword combat. The silver handle can generate a blasde of rapidly vibrating reishi particles, allowing it to work like a Chainsaw, but far more efficiently. Dokienma's Seele Schneiders are modified to have longer handles. They are also used for various Ginto techniques. Dokienma traditionally carries eight of them, for use with either his bow, or his Bahn der Klingen. : - '''Sprenger : '- Gert Sprenger' Stolen Zanpakutō Himmelschwertdiebischen Amulett '(''Heaven's Sword Thieving Amulet) - A personally modified amulet from when Dokienma was a Stern Ritter. He experimented on it in an attempt to steal Resurreccions. He decided to test the device on the dead body of a released Arrancar, Szayel Aporro Granz. After discovering that it did, indeed, steal Ressureccions, he knew he needed some way to utilize them. Years later, in the Letztl Verdades, he developed the Reitsu Umspanner, which converts the acidic Hollow Reitsu into usable Shinigami Reitsu. This resulted in slight modifications to the Ressureccions, but made them usable. '''Erlöst Fornicarás (Erlöst means Redeemed in German, while Fornicaras means Lewd Concubine in Japanese or you will fornicate in Spanish): ''Once Dokienma enters this form, his hair grows out to his shoulders as a quarter of a samurai mask appears under the left side of his glasses. He also gains a Shinigami's shihakusho over the fiber-like armor of the Ressureccion. The top part of the shihakusho is worn very loosely, making it seem almost more akin to a jacket. Fiber-like armor also extends over the shoulders and upper arms, but move like cloth. While in this state, he gains a tribal red cross tatoo over his left eye. He sprouts branches from his back, much like the original Ressureccion. : '-Telon Balon''' : '-Carbon-Copy' : '-Teatro de Titere' : '-Possession' : '-Gabriel' : '-Enhanced Reitsu' : '-Enhanced Gereinigt Hierro' : '-Enhanced Gereinigt Bala' : '-Sonido' : '-Cero' : '-Gran Rey Cero' : '-Cero Oscuras' Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa -''' (Resurreccion: Second Stage): Under Construction Zanpakutō 'Kumori Jitsuzon '(影の存在,Shadow Exsistence): Dokienma's Zanpakuto, Kumori Jitsuzon takes the appearance of a nodachi wrapped in black bandages at the guard, with a golden Christian cross as the Tsuba. The blade is a dull silver. General Powers: '''Konsō (魂葬, Soul Burial): the process by which a Shinigami sends wandering Pluses (souls) in the living world and send them to their respective place. Either Soul Society if they are good in life, or to Hell if their life was full of evil acts (such as murders, theft, etc). Konsō is performed by using the hilt of the Shinigami's Zanpakutō, tapping the soul on the head and transporting them to the afterlife. Hollow Purification: When a Hollow is sliced with a Zanpakutō, it is cleansed of the sins it committed as a Hollow, and is led into the Soul Society. This is called sublimation. Souls that live in the Soul Society are reborn again into the Human world Shikai: (始解, Initial Release) Shikai Special Ability: Bankai (卍解, Final Release): Kagirinai Kumori Jitsuzon (果てし無い影の存在,Eternal Shadow Exsistence) Bankai Special Ability: Trivia *According to the author, Dokienma's theme is "Low of Solipsism " by Yoshihisa Hirano. **His Vollstandig theme is "Kingdom Come " by Blacksheep806. *If he were in the anime, and it were possible, his seiyuu would be Mamoru Miyano. his voice actor would be George Newman. *His design was originally just a random bored edit of Uryuu Ishida. *He is heavily inspired by both the latest arc, and Zanpakuto-Leader/Blankslate's OC: Asumu Godai. *According to the author, Dokienma is supposed to be on the highest tier in Bleach, around Urahara Kisuke, Juha Bach, and Aizen Sosuke. *In spite of his Quincy Pride, Dokienma has no problem with the other races, and will allow them to join his organization. *He uses a mixture of German and Spanish partially due to his natural dislike of the Shinigami. *He considers his Shinigami powers a neccessary curse. Quotes *(To a Shinigami during his time as a Stern Ritter) "A Shinigami can have no pride, only an illusion." *(To the same Shinigami after his defection) "I realize that I was wrong, every race has it's own pride. Join me, and we could end this cycle of meaningless hatred." *(Dokienma, speaking to his suboordinates.)'' '"We must have patience, my friends, the day will soon arrive when we will avenge all of our comrades, known, and unknown, but for now, we wait."'' Credits: Another Poetic Spartan: For the page on Junjutsu Zanpakuto-Leader: Inspiration HokamaSoraHatake: Great help with this OC Category:Quincy Category:Alther Primus Category:Shinigami-Quincy Hybrid Category:Letzt Verdades